Ariadne's Roommate
by Villian-I-Have-Done-Thy-Mother
Summary: Ariadne has a roommate that she loves terribly but must hide everything about her past from her. What will happen when the old team shows up and old feelings are revealed and new relationships are established? Also, what happens when a job comes up? Rating for later chapters. Read and review please! ExA and AxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (New People and Sheets)**

"Ariadne! Where should I put this lamp?"

"Julianne, I really don't care. The den is yours anyway and I never come down here. You've done a wonderful job down here though. Wow."

"Why thank you, miss."

Julianne was Ariadne's roommate. The two got along beautifully. They were practically sisters. Sure, they got into arguments and would start yelling matches but they'd eventually sort things out and be best friends again by the next day. Even though they were so close there were just certain things that Ariadne couldn't tell her dearest friend. Like how she entered people's dreams and stole information of how, on some occasions, implanted ideas into the target's mind. She didn't think her friend needed to know.

"Hey, Julianne? Would you mind if I had some friends over tomorrow? They'd be staying for a while, if that's ok with you."

"It's about time I started to meet some of your friends!"

Ariadne smiled at her young and eager friend. She was s willing to meet new people and so unafraid of change. That's actually how the two had been paired for this house. They both just happened to be visiting the small house on the same day. The price wasn't bad but neither one of them could afford the upkeep and the rent, so Julianne asked if she'd like to be housemates with her. Together the rent and utilities wouldn't be so expensive. She was probably more eager for friendship and knowledge than Ariadne was herself. She couldn't help but think some nights that if Julianne had been there the year Dom came that it would have been her who had become his new architect.

Julianne broke her reverie by asking her questions about her friends, none of which she heard.

"I'm sorry Julianne, I was zoned out there for a bit."

Ariadne gave her a sheepish smile and got a raised eyebrow as a response.

"I was just asking if that guy you talk about in your sleep would be in this group of friends."

Ariadne couldn't help the blush that rushed to her cheeks turning her alabaster skin a flattering pink. She had talked to Julianne about the man that she had romantic feelings for in the waking world but she had no clue that she had been sleep talking.

"I'll take that as a yes. The other questions were: how many people will be staying and also, girls or guys?"

Ariadne hadn't realized that all of her friends from the Fischer job were men. She cursed herself for being so stupid in that regard.

"Well, there will be four and they're all guys."

A nervous laugh escaped her lips as she watched Julianne's jaw drop. She probably was thinking that before she knew her, she was a skank for hire.

"I worked with them all on an architecture based job a year ago. They're all great people even though one can be a stick in the mud."

"I don't very much care for people that are sticks in the mud."

Ariadne laughed at this statement because she knew the truth it held. Julianne was the furthest thing from a stick in the mud, she was so lively and unpredictable that sometimes you couldn't keep up with her. Arthur will be in for a treat she thought while a smirked played across her features.

"You said that they'd be coming tomorrow, right?"

She nodded and suddenly realized that one night in advance for four people staying over wasn't a whole lot of time to give someone. She knew that Julianne wasn't mad about it though.

"Yeah. I don't know how long they'll be staying but I do know that they'll be here tomorrow at 7 o'clock."

"We'll have to feed them that night, won't we?"

"And find places for them to sleep."

"We have that guest room, right? People can stay in there. Two of them at least. And I have no problem letting one of them share my room with me."

"Or we could make them sleep in the den."

"But the den's mine!"

Ariadne loved this kid because even though she was almost nineteen she still acted so childish. She knew that the whining girl in front of her was a genius.

"One can sleep on an air mattress in my room and one in your room. Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

"That's a good idea, Ari!"

The two girls went to gather up things such as the air mattresses and some sheets for the guests that would be coming in day. They had the mattresses set up quickly and sheets put on all of the beds. They then went to the store and bought some groceries and beverages. Once they got home and had everything planned for the arrival the next day they said their goodnights and went to sleep.

The next morning came and the girls awoke to the phone ringing. Ariadne was the first one up to answer it while Julianne stumbled out of her room in an oversized t-shirt with bleary eyes.

"Hello?"

"Who is it, Ari?"

Ariadne shooed her friend away while simultaneously shushing her. She took a few notes on a pad of paper that was nearby and then told the caller not to worry. She then said goodbye and hung up.

"Who was that?"

"That was one of the guys. He said that their flight was running ahead of time and that they'd be here around 3 o'clock."

"That's way earlier than 7!"

"You really are a genius, Jules."

They both laughed and then looked up at the clock that sat in the kitchen where they both were because that is where their phone is located in the house.

"Crap. It's getting kind of late."

It was almost ten which meant that the guys would be at the house in about five hours. It really didn't seem like a lot of time to them. They both went to shower and change into clothes for the day. Once they were both finished and they were sitting around the living room Julianne asked if they'd have to pick them up at the airport.

"No, they have a friend that had everything arranged for this visit. He's kind of a business man that can do whatever he wants."

"What were the notes that you took while you were on the phone with whoever?"

"The time they would be coming in and what they want for dinner and drinks."

"Needy crowd you were in with Ari. What were the orders they put in?"

"They all wanted pizza and beer."

"Alcohol is icky. How old are these guys, anyway?"

"One is in his late thirties early forties, two are in their thirties and the youngest is in his mid to late twenties."

"Which age group does your guy fall into?"

"Thirties."

"I can't wait to meet this guy."

"I'm not going to give it away easily, you know that right?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less!"

The two smiled at each other then decided that they would watch some TV. Before they knew it they were playing video games and yelling at the TV and at each other sometimes. They were interrupted when there was a loud knock on the door. They both looked at the door and then up at the clock perched on the table in the living room. It was 3:30. That knock on the door was more than likely Ariadne's friends. They both jumped up to answer the door. They were pushing each other out of the way to get to the door. Julianne was the first to the door ad opened in triumphantly. Four men stood before her. They all looked tired and worn but when Ariadne jumped on Julianne to see them they all seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Jules these are my friends!"

She took them all in for a moment before she smiled and greeted them. She stood aside to let them all into the house.

"You all must be tired. I'm Julianne, by the way. Can we get you guys anything?"

All at once they all said that they wanted water. The Englishman and the darker skinned man shared a dorky look that showed how much that amused them. Right away Julianne could tell which man was the oldest out of the group, he certainly looked aged and stressed, like a dad. She grabbed four water bottles and chucked them at the men in the living room then picked up the phone to order three pizzas; cheese, sausage and pepperoni, that should please everyone she thought.

"So, I just ordered the pizzas and they should be here in like 45 minutes. I'm sorry but I don't know any of your names."

She smiled at them all. The oldest looking one cleared his throat and introduced himself as Dom Cobb, then the Arabic looking dude said he was Yusuf, the Englishman was Eames and finally the stick in the mud guy in the business suit announced he was Arthur.

"Nice to meet you all! We have a little time before the pizza gets here so I can show you guys to your rooms if that's cool."

The group of men nodded and stood up to grab their bags as they followed her down a hallway.

"Um, there's a guest room right here that two of you can share. Does anyone have a preferred room buddy?"

The older gentleman spoke up.

"Yusuf and I can share this room. Does this mean that Eames and Arthur have to share a room too?"

She noticed that he and Yusuf chuckled to themselves as he asked this question.

"Well, they will be sharing but with me and Ariadne. Who wants to room with Ariadne?"

Eames' hand shot up so fast that I knew he was the one. She nodded politely and led him into her room where the threats began.

"I know you're the guy. Be careful."

Julianne left a confused Eames in Ariadne's room while she went back to get Arthur.

"I guess this means that you'll be rooming with me."

He didn't seem too enthused by the idea. She wasn't too terribly happy by the news but at least she was trying to be hospitable and kind.

"Uh, you'll be on the air mattress there on the floor, if you want to change before dinner that's cool. If you need anything let me know."

"Why would I want to change?"

"I don't know. I mean, you are in a business suit and that couldn't have been too comfortable on the plane and I thought you might like to throw on some jeans or something."

He nodded and she took that as her cue to leave the room and leave him be. She couldn't help but think how good he looked in that three piece suit. She bit her lip nervously as she closed the door behind her. The doorbell had just rang and she could hear Ariadne answer the door and get the food.

Everyone was sitting around the living room with plates in hand with a beer off to the side. Julianne took a diet coke from the fridge and when she turned around she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks at what she saw before her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inception or any of the characters other than Julianne!

Thank you for the reviews GenBou93 and GabyCorleone! I wasn't going to update but the reviews pushed me to write! Chances are the more reviews, the faster I update. :)

ENJOY!

Julianne turned around and came face to face with none other than Arthur himself. She was shocked to see that he had actually taken her advice and had changed. She had thought that he looked wonderful in his suit but she liked the way he looked now. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple white button up shirt. She liked what she saw before her.

"Julianne! Get me a soda!"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Ariadne, she looked over at the couch to see her and Eames were looking rather, _cozy_. She turned her attention back towards Arthur but he had already grabbed a beer out of the fridge and had made his way over towards the pizza. She hurriedly grabbed a soda for Ariadne and went to the living room.

"Do you guys have to take up the whole entire couch?!"

Eames and Ariadne had made themselves quite comfortable on the couch. Ariadne sat cross-legged while Eames laid across the couch with his head in her lap for comfort. The two looked at ease and Julianne could tell, if she hadn't guessed by then, that Eames was the man Ariadne had feelings for and hopefully he returned those feelings.

"At least move so Arthur doesn't have to sit on the floor with me. I mean, I don't mind sitting on the floor but he's a guest, Ari."

"I don't mind sitting on the floor."

Everyone turned their attention to the direction the voice had come from. Arthur stood there with a plate and a beer. His shirt was untucked and this seemed to shock everyone. He sat down on the floor by the coffee table and gestured for Julianne to follow suit. She grabbed her plate and sat down next to him while he looked up at the TV which was on the sports channel.

"Arthur, are you wearing jeans?"

"Yes, Mr. Eames. I am. Is there a problem with that?"

"No but it's just-"

Eames cut off not knowing how to continue bothering the poor man. Usually Arthur was predictable and it was easy to make fun of him but when he threw something like this at him, it was strange to say the least.

"Have you ever worn jeans before? I mean, around us?"

"You took my advice and changed!"

"You never take anyone's advice, even if it's for the best. What is up with you man?"

Ariadne looked back and forth between Arthur and Julianne. Something was going on between them but she just couldn't decide what yet. She was about to tell Eames of her discovery of the almost imperceptible blush that had spread across Arthur's face when she realized that would only make things worse for the man. She was pulled out of these thoughts by Julianne's words.

"I wanna watch a movie!"

Arthur turned towards her and asked what movie she'd like to watch.

"Umm, anything really. Something romantic or action packed!"

"Those are two completely separate things. You do realize that, right?"

"I'm aware of that Ari."

Arthur had a look on his face like he was deep in thought when Julianne nudged him slightly. He seemed surprised but then found an easy smile when he looked at her.

"Why don't we watch The Breakfast Club?"

All eye turned towards Arthur as Julianne squealed in delight over this decision.

"Yes! That is the best movie ever! Want to come with me to get it from my room?"

Arthur nodded as if he didn't care but something in his mannerisms made Ariadne wonder what was really going on inside of his head. She was pulled out of her thoughts about her best friend and Arthur by Eames' intense stare. It took her a moment to realize that everyone had left the room to either change into pajamas or go to the bathroom or something else.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"Nothing. Everything."

"Are you thinking about Julianne and Arthur?"

"I don't know what to think about them so no. I mean, they just met each other."

He looked at her as if to say, don't worry about that now. He then leaned up and brought his lips to hers. Then they pulled apart as they heard a blood curdling scream coming from down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION! Trust me, I wish I did.

I've been meaning to update but my first year of college has been a little hectic! Thank you for being patient with me. :)

ENJOY!

_italics-thoughts_

Eames and Ariadne jumped up off the couch and ran to where the scream was coming from. Everyone was outside of Julianne's room.

"What happened?!"

Arthur had a shocked look on his face as he was trying to calm Julianne down. This was out of his league, he didn't do things like this.

"There was someone at the window! What if it's him?!"

Ariadne walked into the room and held her friend. While Ariadne comforted the girl there was a knock on the door. Julianne's eyes bugged out of her head. She was shaking and the guys were very confused and concerned for the young girl sitting before them on her bed.

"Eames, can you please check the door?"

"No problem, love."

Eames left the group and went to the door. Julianne was still freaking out and was nowhere near calming down. Yusuf looked on helplessly, he wanted to help but didn't know how. He offered her a small smile when she looked up. Arthur was about to speak but Eames walked back into the room with an Asian man.

"It's Saito."

Julianne seemed to calm down immediately. She was relieved that the person was not...him.

"Who exactly are you and why are you here? And most importantly, why the fuck were you looking through my window!?"

Ariadne sighed while Saito gave a confused look and the others chuckled lightly at her forwardness. She didn't know how they were going to explain this away without giving anything away. She decided that she would just tell her.

"Jules, I think it's time I told you a story. Is that okay with you guys?"

There were hesitant nods when they realized that there was no way they could ask Ariadne to lie to her best friend. She had lied to her long enough. It was about time for the truth to come out.

"The reason I know these men is because I worked with them on a project a while ago. I know I told you that part but I never said what I did or why."

"You said you were the architect."

"I was. I built the layers that we went into. You know how there was that rumor you heard about people going into other people's dreams?"

She nodded slightly. She was confused because none of this was making any sense. People going into dreams? That's not even possible. Ariadne read her friend's face like a book.

"It is possible. Saito here was our boss. We had to go into this person's subconscious and implant an idea. It worked."

"So, you go into dreams?"

"Yes. "

"Ariadne, you're absolutely crazy! People can't do that!"

Ariadne sighed. She had known this was going to be difficult so she skipped to plan B. She pulled out the case with the equipment. Time to show her then.

"You think I'm crazy, fine. But do you still trust me?"

"Yes.."

She opened the case and looked at her friend. She saw fear.

"I believe you. Miles showed me something like this but he never explained anything about it. He just said that I might understand one day."

Dom suddenly straightened up and looked at them.

"When did this happen?"

"About a year or so ago. I think it was before you went on the project."

"I had been looking for an architect for the team. Miles thought that you would make a good one but decided on Ariadne."

Julianne looked up surprised at Dom, not used to him speaking that much. She had forgotten that he was there. She actually hadn't realized that the others were still hanging around. She still had a hard time believing that they actually did this, going into dreams. It just didn't seem possible but she wasn't going to argue with them.

"Alright. So, why is Saito here now?"

They all turned their heads to look expectantly at Saito. He had almost been forgotten by the group. He took a deep breath and coughed to clear his throat.

"We have another mission. I was hoping to get another architect for Ariadne to work with. It would create more diverse maps. You will have to do."

Julianne was very confused and didn't entirely like this man coming into her home and then telling her that she had to work for him. It didn't seem right, in fact, she knew it wasn't right.

"Why do you think I'm going to work with you guys? The lasted time I heard anything about that dream stuff was that it illegal!"

She emphasized the last word of her sentence. No fucking way was she going to do anything that was against the law. Sure, she had done some questionable things but never anything **that **illegal.

"We will leave in a few days to go to our warehouse to prepare for the mission."

Julianne couldn't believe this. This was getting crazy. Ariadne pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Jules, it's going to be okay. I promise. The guys and I will help you with all of this."

She smiled at her friend. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. It could even fun possibly. Plus, if she got to spend more time with that Arthur dude. He was cute and she had hormones. Saito pulled her out of her thoughts again.

"I will be staying at a hotel a few miles away. I will be planning everything there. I will tell you the arrangements when they're all done."

Once Saito had left to go back to his hotel the others went back to the living room to watch T.V. and hang out. Julianne stayed in her room, deep in thought. There was a gentle knock on the door and her head snapped up to see who the person was. To her surprise, it was Arthur. He walked into the room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little.. I don't even know. That was a lot to take in and I still don't know if I believe it."

"When we get to the warehouse you will understand more, I promise."

She smiled tiredly up at him. If Ariadne and Arthur were saying that it would be okay, then maybe it would be. Only time would tell. She turned her head to look at the clock, 11:30. It wasn't too late but she felt like she had been up forever. She sighed and turned her attention to Arthur.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go to bed now. When you come in, just be quiet please."

"No problem. In fact, I think I'll go to sleep as well."

She nodded sleepily with a dreamy smile on her face. They both stood up and pulled out sleeping clothes.

"Um, I'll wait outside."

Arthur left the room and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed Julianne started stripping, just as she was taking her shirt off the door opened.

"Sorry, I was just going to grab my clothes-"

Both of their faces turned bright red. Julianne pulled her tank top over her head quickly.

"I'm so sorry.

Arthur seemed very ashamed that he had walked in on her. He hadn't even thought to knock on the door. He hadn't been thinking.

"It's nothing."

Julianne plopped down on her bed and pulled her blanket over her head. Arthur quickly grabbed his clothes and changed in the bathroom. He walked back into the room and turned off the lights before plopping down on his air mattress.

"Goodnight Arthur."

With a smile Arthur said goodnight to Julianne as well. In no time at all he heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

_Enjoy sleep while you can, soon it won't bring you comfort._

A sad smile set itself on his features before he rolled over and tried to get some sleep too.


End file.
